bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shioko Eien
Shioko Eien (永遠潮子 Child of the Everlasting Tide) is the rather young and rambunctious Lieutenant of the 11th Division under the leadership of Seijuro Sabaku. She appears like a child but hides something about her powers. She is scheduled to make an appearance in the Bleach Doujin Bleach: Roaring Conflict Appearance A very short, tanned skinned young girl with messy golden colored hair and gold and red colored eyes. She wears an oversized black and red stripped long sleeve shirt underneath her shihakusho with a matching scarf. Shioko is almost always seen wearing goggles, with a yellow/gold tint. This object helps identify her in the crowd as she is a being that can easily be swallowed in the large crowds of recruits in the Gotei. She wears her zanpakuto across her back. Personality She has a very animated and bubbly personality. In most situations she is very positive, putting a good spin on everyday matters, but she knows that there is a time for everything and will act more serious during important times. Shioko is very youthful and carefree, liking to just skip and spin around her division headquarters and the Seireitei. She gets along well with practically everybody in the Gotei 13. Many of the high-seated officers, particularly the captains and lieutenants, and the officers within her division play along with her unconventional behavior. However, she enjoys teasing her more serious captain, Seijuro Sabaku. She has a habit of hugging most people she meets. Despite her childlike tendencies, Shioko is very responsible in terms of both serious matters like missions and tedious matters like reports and other such paper work. Despite her emotional maturity though, Shioko is still oblivious to sexual tensions that may arise between men and women. If a guy were to hit on her (Which would be weird as she looks like 9 year old child.), she would be unaware . Overall though, she has a purely whimsical mind set. History Powers & Abilities Dormant Spiritual Energy: Shioko has a large amount of spiritual energy that she can only tap on average 15% of her power. A large amount of of her power is untapped, and the 12th Division captain may know how to do so. Master Shunpo Practitioner: Shioko is easily able to perform Shunpo and is her most relied upon technique. Without much hard work, she was able to match a captain's capabilities with it. Shioko has managed on occasion to create new techniques of the school. Expert Zanjutsu Practioner: Shioko is not a natural born swordsman but can easily look like she was. She fights with seemingly unflawed attacks, making the most out of an attack with an average amount of effort. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Shioko has repeatedly shown herself to be a very agile fighter due to her small frame. She has demonstrated great reflexes and flexibility in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she seemingly can instantly counterattack right after parrying with her blade. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Zanpakutō Raikōken (雷光剣, Raikouken; lit. Lightning Blade)takes the appearance of a Kusanagi sword. With the hilt colored black and the sheath colored orange. *'Shikai':When Raikōken is released into its shikai form by the command "Strike 'em with a stab! (刺すとスト奴ら, Sasuto sutoraiku yatsura!)". Raikōken is engulfed by electricity, and when the electricity fades, Raikōken resembles a tantō. Raikōken is a electricity-type zanpakutō. :Shikai Special Ability: Raikōken has the special ability to extend it's blade length by materializing a blade made of, what seems to be comparable to plasma and/or lightning. This energy materializes over the physical blade to resemble the length of the blade in it's sealed form. Raikōken has the ability to extend this energy very quickly to incredible lengths depending on the amount of reiatsu the user is able to expend. Quotes (To Subordinates she hugs) "Hug-Monster Attack!!!! OM-NOM-NOM-YOM-NOM-OM!!!!" Trivia Behind the Scenes Thanks to Zanpakuto-Leader for the zanpakuto name and appearance. Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:11th Division